The Normalish Harry Potter
by a thousand pieces
Summary: AU! What if Harry was a normal teenage Wizard with family and friends? Come inside and have a look! HPGW HGRW


_**The Normal(ish) Harry Potter**_

**What if Harry was just a normal kid living a normal life? With all the magic of course! This is my take on a normal(ish) Harry Potter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. cries in the corner_

_**Chapter One: Parvati Patil and A Secret Meting**_

A sixteen year old boy lay sound asleep in his bed. His usual jest black hair was messier than usual. His mouth was slightly open and a tad bit of drool sitting on the corner of his mouth. Arms and legs were flung out at awkward angles. He looked so peaceful and cute.

A dark and strange looking girl walked up the staircase of the house. Zara Black's black and silver hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes focused on the top of the staircase. One blue and stormy, one dark and brown, many people said they were the key to her soul. They were constantly outlined in black.

The slender girl soon reached the top of the stairs and pushed open the door to Harry Potter's room. Yes, the room with that cute and peaceful boy.

"Zara! Your brother's looking for you!" a slightly shrill voice called out.

Zara looked over to see Parvati Patil, Harry's latest squeeze. Now Zara got along with Parvati most of the time but at times she could be utterly annoying.

"Right," Zara said. "Well, wake Harry up."

Zara walked past Pav and began to make her way down the stairs. The chains that hung from her dark jeans jangled as she moved towards the Potter's kitchen, announcing her arrival.

"Is Harry awake?" Lily Potter asked Zara, as she tied up her red hair.

"Not yet. Parvati is going to wake him."

Ash Black shuffled into the kitchen with his father. The boy looked like a slightly younger and thinner version of Sirius.

"Alright kiddo?" Sirius said ruffling Zara's hair. She just grinned at him happily.

"Zara are you still coming up to Diagon Alley with the rest of us?" Ash asked his twin sister.

"Sure." Zara told him.

Harry and Parvati soon entered the kitchen. She was laughing at something Harry had said and Harry's face looked a little pained. Ash held in a laugh and said. "Diagon Alley. We are meeting the other three up the."

"Ok then." Harry said. "It's alright if Pav comes along isn't it.?"

Zara was about to say something but Ash beat her to it. "Of course it is."

'''''''''

At one o'clock the sun was beating down on Diagon Alley shamelessly. The cobbled streets of the alley were bustling just like the muggle street outside. Student were meeting up with friend and getting last minute supplies as this was the last day of the summer holidays.

Harry, Pav, Ash and Zara all stood outside the cauldron shop waiting for their friends to come and join them. It wasn't long before a tall red head, named Ron, a chocolate eyes girl named Hermione and a green eyed Lupin who's first name was Joey joined the other teens. There was a lot of hugging and kissing, and a little bit of blushing as the two groups merged into one.

"Yo Ron! Where's Ginny?" Harry asked his best mate curiously, much to Parvati's diapproval.

Ron looked over at the Potter and shrugged. "She said she was gonna pop in to see Fred and George. A bloody stupid idea if you ask me. You set foot in their store and you are just asking to get pranked."

"Oh…" Harry said a little down heartedly, but he kept a smile on his face.

"Hmph…" Parvati voice. Harry looked down with a smile and kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. "Love you."

"Hate to love you and leave you but I got to go and sort some stuff out." Zara said to them after looking at her watch.

"I'll come with you." Hermione said smiling at her friend.

"NO!" Ron and Zara said. Everyone looked at the two of them. "Uh, I'm sure Zara can sort out what she needs to on her own."

Zara nodded before walking off, she called back, "I'll meet you all in the Leaky at six!"

'''''''''

Zara made her way quickly along Diagon Alley. She checked her watch as she was going down and stopped, only once, to check her hair at a shop window. Eventually she got down to The entrance to Knockturn Alley.

Zara stood there quietly before a tanned hand caught her own. She was forced down into the Alley full of Darks Arts and such. Zara was pushed up against the wall, and before she could object a pair of smooth soft lips pressed against her own. Both students stood ther in their embrace for some time.

"And here I was, thinking you weren't going to turn up." he said to her.

Zara laughed, "it would be a taste of your own medicine….I have to leave at six." she told him.

"Well then, let's make most of the time we have."

They both laughed as they made their way further down the Alley. Witches and wizards staring at them in a strange way.

'''''''''

At six o'clock everyone met up at the Leaky. It was a busy time and quite surprising that everyone managed to find a seat there.

"Oh look who it is…." Ginny said as she spotted two boys over by the bar.

A platinum blonde ferret and his best mate Blaise stood ordering drinks.

"Well that's ruined everything now. Was hoping I wouldn't see them until tomorrow." Sirius said with a laugh.

''''''''''

Ron and Hermione were also up at the bar getting drinks for their party. They were talking quite happily when Draco and Blaise spotted them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the blood traitor and his mudblood girlfriend." Draco said smirking at them.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy. We didn't say anything to you!" Ron said getting angry with the fact that Hermione had been called a mudblood.

"Now, now Weasel. Calm down. I'm sure she can defend herself better than you can defend a paper bag!" Draco laughed.

He downed his drink before they could say anything else and walked off. Blaise followed behind him glancing back at the party of Gryffindors momentarily.

Ron and Hermione soon joined them and all the Gryff's, past and present sat talking about what the new school year would bring. Also how they would get their revenge on Malfoy…

**Ok, so there we go. That is the first chapter after my ages away. Btw I am sorry about that, I just had no interest in writing for a while. Blocked!!!!!! Lol. Ok love you guys. REVIEW!**


End file.
